Jonner
by NinaJoFoster
Summary: One-shot on how I wish Jonner would happen! Story is hopefully better than summary! I do not own the Fosters only my storyline!
1. Chapter 1

Jonner

**Hey guys. So this is how I wish Jude and Conner would get together. I know it won't happen but I wish. Well here goes.**

Jude had no idea why he stopped talking only that he wanted to. He felt like there were no reasons for any word to pass his lips voluntarily. If ever did speak it was in his sleep and it was not by choice.

There was nothing for him to day anymore. The last time he spoke was when he said bye and see ya tomorrow.

Jude woke up the next day after Callie begged him to talk to her but he hadn't. He felt bad about that but he also did not want to talk so he didn't. He had wound sleeping with Stef and Lena and Callie in his moms bedroom. When he woke up no one was there except himself and his stuffed penguin, he's had it since before he can remember. It was one of the few possessions he's had from the beginning.

Jude got up and took the toy back to put under his bed. Then he goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He finds Mariana doing the same and she smiles at him and says hey. He gives her a nod and begins brushing his teeth. Mariana gets done and she asks him if she is not worthy enough to speak to anymore. All of the sudden Jude begins to cry and runs out of the room leaving a confused Mariana by herself.

Jude runs down the stairs and past everyone in the kitchen. Hoping no one would come after him. He grabs his backpack as he rushes through the front door. He still has tears pouring out of his eyes when he gets to school.

There aren't many people here but the teachers and Jude finds the door to the middle school unlocked and he enters. He first goes to his locker and throws his backpack into it. Then he goes to a janitor's closet and he sits down on the floor to calm himself before school begins.

About 15 minutes later there is a knock on the door. Jude looks up and he doesn't know what to do. Before he can decide he hears the click of the doorknob turning and sees the door open. Lena enters and she sits down next to him. She doesn't say award all she does is wrap him in a hug and they sit like that for 10 minutes before she says school will be starting in 5 minutes and asks if he wants to stay at school or go home to be alone. He holds up 2 fingers to let her know that he wants to go home. She then proceeds to ask if he wants to walk home or not. He nods knowing it will give him more time to think. Lena says okay and they stand up. They enter the hall way which is now full of students and Lena hugs Jude and he sets off for home.

As Jude is headed out he bumps into Conner and he asks where he is going because they had the same first period. Jude won't meet his gaze and Conner knows something is wrong. Jude runs away from him but Conner follows. Jude exits the building onto the sidewalk and takes off for home with Conner on his heels.

Jude is now walking as he is still exhausted from running all the way to school. Conner slows down next to Jude and Conner walks him home.

Jude gives Conner a funny look that seems to say why did you follow me? And won't you get in trouble? Conner understands Jude without Jude saying a word and Conner responds saying I'll get Lena to excuse me. I mean I was making sure you didn't get into any trouble on your walk home. Jude looks back at the ground and they continue to walk home.

When they get their Jude unlocks the front door and enters with Conner behind him. Conner sets his backpack down by the door and follows Jude to the kitchen. Conner watches as Jude makes breakfast for himself. Jude looks at Conner and holds out a piece of toast but Conner shakes his head and says no. Jude shrugs and puts the piece of toast in his mouth.

Conner watches Jude eats his toast and is fighting the feeling of wanting to kiss Jude. Conner had no idea why he was so attracted to Jude. Conner had always thought of himself as straight but sitting in this kitchen with Jude less than 10 inches away made him all jittery. Finally Conner is not able to resist and before he realizes what he is about to do Conner leans over and kisses Jude passionately.

Jude is shocked at first but he has wanted that to happen so badly and so long he kisses Conner back. Jude feels so relieved that when the kiss is over he catches his breath and kisses Conner again. Jude feels the weight of the world lift his shoulders and he realizes he wants to do this all day.

Conner is the first to pull back again and he laughs and says you have to let me breathe man. Jude smiles and brings Conner in for a hug. They hug and Conner kisses Jude again and then commands him to finish his breakfast. Jude nods but before he begins eating again takes Conner's hand in his and they sit like this while Jude eats.

Jude finishes and they go to the living room holding hands all the way there. Conner asks Jude if Stef and Lena know about him. Jude shakes his head and Conner tells him that neither do his parents. They turn on the TV to The Fosters. It's their favorite show. It's about a family with a lot of drama. Neither Jude nor Conner knows why they like it so much but they love it.

They sit and watch TV for the rest of the day, kissing and holding hands all day too.

When it's time for Conner to go home neither of them wants to let go but Conner can't have his dad getting suspicious so he leaves but giving Jude a kiss and telling Jude that he loves him and has loved him since they first met Jude smiles and Conner picks up his backpack and leaves.

Jude is so confused. He wants to talk and run after him and tell him he loves him too but he doesn't know how. Jude runs after Conner and attacks him from behind. Conner turns around and laughs. Conner tells him I have to go home Jude.  
Jude has hot slow tears running down his face now. Conner grabs his chin and tells him hey don't worry we will do this again soon. Jude shakes his head no.

Slowly Jude chokes out the words that have been stuck in his throat since the night before. "I..." he says his voice raspy, "L...l...love," he says still crying, "You, Conner." Jude manages to get out and he feels so relieved that Conner finally knows how he feels. They Share one last kiss and they say bye for now and Conner leaves for home. Jude walks back to his house and he can't wait to talk to his family.

**Hey hope ya'll like it. This is a one-shot so this is the end hope it didn't go to fast for ya'll. Don't worry I will update my other stories soon this just pooped into my head tonight.**


	2. Take over

If any one wishes to take over this story and continue it please let me know by PMing me and I will send you the first chapter of Jonner!


End file.
